Oddjob
Oddjob is the secondary antagonist of the 1964 James Bond film Goldfinger. He is the personal bodyguard of Auric Goldfinger and a fiercely mute opponent for James Bond; as well as being primarily known for his steel-rimmed hat, which he uses as a deadly throwing projectile. He was portrayed by the late Harold Sakata. History ''Goldfinger'' (novel) Oddjob was a Korean citizen who is extremely strong as he is willing to break the railing of a staircase with his hand and the mantel of a fireplace with his foot. He is also revealed to have a taste for cats as food, apparently acquired in Korea when food was in short supply; this was shown when Bond frames Goldfinger's yellow cat for the destruction of surveillance film, which resulted an angry Goldfinger to feed the cat to Oddjob as punishment. Eventually, Oddjob was killed when Bond uses a knife to shatter the window next to his seat on an airplane, which depressurizes the plane and sucks Oddjob out of the window to his death. ''Goldfinger'' (film) At the beginning, Oddjob enters Bond's hotel suite, where he knocks out James Bond and kills Jill Masterson by covering her in gold paint as punishment for selling out Goldfinger. During Golfinger's game of golf with Bond, Oddjob acts as Goldfinger's caddie. When Bond later tricks Goldfinger, the latter orders Oddjob to give him a demonstration of his strength. Oddjob then uses his steel rimmed heat to sever the head of a nearby marble statue before crushing a golf ball with his hand. While Bond and Tilly Masterson sneak around Goldfinger's facility at night, Oddjob used his hat to kill Tilly before capturing Bond. The agent tries to escape, but is then captured again after a car chase through the compound. However, Goldfinger decides to spare Bond for the moment after being duped by the latter to believe that he knows about Operation Grand Slam. As it turns out, Operation Grand Slam involves destroying Fort Knox and its supply of gold so that the value of Goldfinger's gold will increase many times to become the most richest man in the world. It also turns out that Oddjob himself is involved of it as he killed Mr. Solo when the latter refused to be a part of Goldfinger's scheme to attack Fort Knox. He then drives the car containing Solo's corpse on a junkyard and presses it into a cube, destroying any evidence. At the battle for Fort Knox, Goldfinger locks Bond, Oddjob, and Kisch in the gold vault with an atomic bomb given by Mr. Ling. Realizing that they have been betrayed, Kisch tries to disarm the bomb to save himself and Oddjob. However, despite Goldfinger's betrayal, Oddjob tosses Kisch to his death, ensuring that Goldfinger's plan must succeed, even at the cost of his own life. A brutal fight erupts between Oddjob and Bond: Oddjob throws his hat, but Bond ducks and it misses. However, even without the hat, Oddjob proves to be incredibly powerful and almost unstoppable, much to Bond's frustration. Bond eventually gets hold of Oddjob's hat - this is the only time Oddjob shows anything close to fear - and throws it, but Oddjob calmly ducks and it wedges between two bars. Oddjob goes to retrieve it, but when he puts his hand on the steel rim of the hat, Bond grabs a cable and connects it to the bars, electrocuting Oddjob to his painful death. ''James Bond Jr. Oddjob appeared in the animated series ''James Bond Jr., as a recurring foe to the title character, who is the teenage nephew of the famous superspy. Unlike his live action counterpart, this Oddjob wears "Hip Hop" style clothing and can speak regularly. Gallery Images OddjobCaddie.png|Oddjob as Goldfinger's caddie. OddjobCapturesBond.png|Oddjob capturing Bond. OddjobShootsSolo.png|Oddjob killing Mr. Solo. BondOddjobFight.png|Oddjob fighting James Bond. OddjobDeath.png|Oddjob's death. Oddjob James Bond Jr..jpg|Oddjob in James Bond Jr. Oddjob Goldeneye.jpg|Oddjob in Goldeneye Videos Oddjob Fight Trivia *He was created by the late Ian Fleming. *For his unusual appearance, manners, strength, and method of killing, Oddjob forms the archetype for many henchmen of the Bond film series, including Tee Hee, Jaws, Gobinda, Necros, Stamper, Zao and Mr. Hinx. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:007 Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Wrestlers Category:Right-Hand Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Mobsters Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Spy Category:Trickster